If That's What It Takes To Make You Happy
by GeorgeBoo
Summary: Draco loves Harry enough to let him go, but what if that's not what they both want?-What happens when Harry is married but is split because of his love for both Ginny and Draco?
1. If That's What It Takes

I don't own any of the characters. Except for Cindy… I also don't own Harry Potter.

Anyways, sorry if this kind of gets confusing, I was up at like, 3 in the morning typing this on my iPod because this beautiful idea for a Drarry fanfiction came in to my mind and I couldn't let it get away. I actually wrote a great deal of this on my iPod.

(Edit Note: I'm going back through because I made a mistake, Harry and Ginny's first son isn't Albus, it's James... I made the mistake when I was writing it on my ipod and then never noticed, until today... I feel stupid, and sorry for the mistake!)

Enjoy.

-/-/-/-

Draco

Something has been bothering me for a while. My inability to have children, to give birth. I've always known that Harry wants children. We've ignored it but to me it has always been the elephant in the room. The fact that someone I love so much wishes got something I could never give him hurts me. I would do anything for him, and I guess this is it. To break both of our hearts so he could have a wife, a family, a future more than just the two of us. Even if it was with that stupid disgusting Weaslette. Anything to give him that.

"Potter… It's over." I say, feeling my heart break with every word. I remind myself that this is for him, to give him everything above my own feelings. I know that this is unlike myself, but when it comes to Harry, it's different. I guess that it's just love.

"What do you mean, Draco?" Harry asks me. His eyes look dead, as if I've stolen his soul. I know immediately that he knows what I mean but he wishes and hopes that I don't mean that. I want to take my words back, because I'm hurting him, but what is better?- For him to never have a child call him dad or for him not to have me?- I choose for him, the first is the worst. At least we had now, but even with that consoling thought both hurt me, both realities I can imagine and the one that hurts me the most is the one that I can live with. Because this isn't about me.

"I mean this relationship. Don't you think this has gone on long enough?- We both need wives, children…" I trail off, hoping that those painful words prove a point.

"Look, Draco, I don't want anyone but you, and if this is about children I can go without, we could adopt even." Harry suggests, looking at me eagerly. Adoption is a possibility but I can't give up on this now. He'll be happier, he just has to trust me on this.

"Really Potter?- But what if I want that? A wife and a child in which are mine?- Not someone else's but my own, flesh and blood." I say, lying. None of this matters to me, I don't want that. I will never have that, I will never get married because without Harry it isn't worth it.

"Then there is nothing I can do but be miserable about the thought of you with a woman, the thought of you creating a life with her that I could never give you. Goodbye Draco." Harry says, leaving. And only once he is gone I allow myself to cry.

-/-/-/-

Harry

Merlin, I felt stupid, horrible even. To think that Draco had loved me when he hadn't. Maybe he never had. I wish again and again that I could live in that oblivion again. The one in which I thought he actually loved me.

(1)

Ever since Ginny found out that me and Draco are over she has begun to act like it never happened. Like we've never broken up and I've never left her for a man. I think I can live this way, with Draco away, a distant memory. Maybe I'll never love Ginny the way she deserves to be loved, but I love her enough to get married someday and live life the way Draco talked about the day we broke up.

Speaking of Draco, the last time I heard of him, he had left England, rumored to be on his honeymoon with a girl. If Draco can move on, so can I.

(2)

The day I asked Ginny to marry me should have felt like a good one. I was marrying the only girl I had ever 'loved', but it felt lie it was more for her sake than for my own. It was an obligation of duty, not of feelings. Ginny was happy, and that helped make it better. This was all for her anyways.

-/-/-/-

Draco

Yesterday news reached me that he and that Weaslette are to be married, I've never been sicker in my life. Instead of focusing on the fact that the man I love most is marrying a woman I despise, but on my work. It is quite a feat but it's something that I have come accustomed to, to letting the everything slip away but business. Me and Cindy are in America, which so far has not impressed me that much, with their love of coffee and sports that are just reasons to beat up another bloke.

Cindy, despite what rumors are flying about, is my business partner. As a woman who is married, nothing could go on, yet the ring on her finger and the mystery of who she is makes her being my wife the perfect lie. Most people, maybe even him, believe that she is my wife and that we are on our honeymoon. Not that I'd ever tell her that rumor was helpful.

-/-/-/-

Harry

Everyone is so excited for the wedding. Except for me. I feel horrible about that. Ginny deserves better, they all do. I don't deserve to become part of their family. I'm not worth the fuss. Because here I am, marrying a woman I don't love the way I should when I know perfectly well that this could be called using.

But what am I to do? Chase after a man who doesn't love me?- who is also married? Break my bride-to-be's heart? Make the only people who have ever felt like family hate me? Never. No one can know that this is all lies. That this is just me going through the motions in which they want me to, instead of myself pulling me through.

-/-/-/-

Draco

His wedding is less than a week away, and then I lose my sweet hero forever. He will no longer be mine, but hers. Hers with the children he's always wanted. And with that I'm sure he could be happy. At least with that this misery that hangs over me like a cloud can lessen. With him happy my own misery is meaningless.

(3)

Once again I find myself at this hopeless muggle bar, filled with deadbeats and drunks. Through I don't usually drink away my sorrows, not when my father went mad, not when my mother died, but for him, I shall. Anything to take away the loneliness that has become my life. There is no one left around for me anymore, not friends, not family, and surely not lovers. The only thing there is in consolance is the oblivion of sleep and alcohol.

-/-/-/-

Harry

I'm ready for my funeral- I mean my wedding, but who cares? It all feels the same. Without Draco this all feels worthless. I'm nervous, not because I'm afraid of mixing up but because I don't know what will happen next. If this will end in heartbreak or if I can live like this and maybe even be happy.

(4)

Even through I feel nothing but something a little more than sisterly love for Ginny, I have to admit that she looks beautiful, the perfect bride in her homemade, but none the less beautiful, dress. Everything was perfect, but instead of long red hair I wished for long blond locks, the ones that remind me of ice instead of fire.

-/-/-/-

Draco

As I lay in my bed, I imagine. I imagine what is going on right now, his wedding to that Weaslette, but also what could be if we were still together. Sometimes I can just lie in my bed, and I can almost feel him, smell him, beside me. Like he should be.

Sometimes I get angry at myself for doing such a thing. For giving him up, and for what? A life of loneliness while he makes offspring with that Weaslette. It sickens me, that I had done that to myself, to him. Until I remember the way he looked when he talked about children, the way his eyes lighted up and the way he seems to look like he'd make a great father. And only then is all of this alright.

-/-/-/-

Harry

"Do you, Ginny Weasley take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The man we have asked to wed us, I don't even know his name, and I don't care to either. I wonder what Draco is doing right now. If he even misses me, if he regrets anything.

"I do." Ginny says, happy tears in her eyes. At least one of us here is happy about this, I think, smiling down at her.

"And do you, Harry Potter, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asks me. This is the moment… The moment that Draco is no longer mine and I am no longer his forever. I become Ginny's and Ginny's alone.

"I do." I say loudly. Some people giggle and the serviceman says something about me being a very eager groom, making even me laugh. At least today has been a somewhat glorious day.

-/-/-/-

Draco

Today I open up the Daily Phropet, hoping to hear something, anything about the wedding. Of course, being his wedding, It's on the first page, leaving me wondering if our wedding would have been too.

Along with the story there was a picture. Weaslette, as even I had to admit, looks rather lovely, but it is him that steals the show away, looking dashing and handsome in his suit. It's no wonder that the wizarding world loves him, his looks and courage scream hero. It's also no wonder that both me and the Weaslette, now Potterette, love him with all our hearts.

Instead of feeling anger, or humiliation, I only feel sad for myself and happy for them. It's obvious from their photo that they are in love. That this is what should have happened and that all that had happened between him and I had been but a dream.

-/-/-/-

Harry

After many congratulations from various people, friends and family alike, through no Draco, not that I expected him, rumor has it that he and his wife are still in America. We get ready to head of on our honeymoon. Even through I am excited, even eager, about this, I cannot help the feelings that this is very wrong. That Ginny should be marrying someone else that only loves her and only her and that I should be with Draco, but I know that this is all I get and that I should take it and just live with it.

I need to accept that this is my life now.

-/-/-/-

Just as a little note, when this comes up "-/-/-/-" It means I'm changing from Draco to Harry or from Harry to Draco if you haven't figured it out, and the (number) means that I'm moving a little forward, I included it when I first started writing it, but I'm not sure if that'll show up in the next few chapters or not…. (In true me fashion, I've wrote a bunch of the story all at once and then will get writers block and then forget… Through generally I'm good about coming back and writing more if I can!)


	2. Time Hasn't Changed Our Feelings

DUNDUNDUNNN. More in the story. I still wrote this while I was half asleep, and it's passed my "it's an okay chapter" beliefs.

-/-/-/-

Draco

(Almost a year later.)

Sometimes I feel myself forgetting about him. It has almost been a year, which is understandable. I only see him through photos, in which I cannot see his sparkling green eyes, or hold him, or feel him spooning me the way he use to. All I'm left with is vague memories of another time.

Apparently they have a son named James, named after his father's father. I wish I could see him, hold him, and find out if he looks more like his father or the Weaslette.

But I do not wish to see him with her and that perfect little family of theirs, because I fear that if I do I would never be able to forget about all this and won't be able to pretend that he is still mine.

-/-/-/-

Harry

I saw Draco today; it was from afar, of course. I had seen him slowly walking along a trail in the park, a while away from where Ginny and me were sitting. She always wanted these family walks, but really it was an excuse to ignore each other outside or make meaningless chitchat.

He looked wonderful, ever the snow prince, wearing a deep navy blue cloak with tan leather gloves, his hair tied low and just so. I love it best when he leaves it out of his ponytail, but he looks every bit as beautiful, as handsome as the day I last saw him.

"Harry! Are you even paying attention to me?" Ginny says, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, just thinking about how nice of a day it is, what were you saying?" I ask politely, looking away from Draco, even through every cell in my body is telling me to run up and hold him, smell his smell, of slight cologne and Earl Grey tea. But I don't. Because it's been over for about a year and I'm married and I have a son.

"I was saying that we haven't had a private night in forever and that we could use one, so tomorrow we should drop James off at the burrow and have one." Ginny says, smiling at me. I just smile back and nod; even through I don't want that. I don't want to be intimate with her that way, and I never have. I consider it a miracle that we have James at all.

-/-/-/-

Draco

The best thing about being back in London is not the fact that I feel slightly relieved to be back home, but because I can walk around parks without the worry of drug deals or being mugged at gunpoint. Also, the tea is better in England.

The parks are beautiful this time of the year, and the walkway I'm on is as of right now, devoid of people. I know that I am not alone in the park because across a pretty lake with ducks on it there are some families sitting around, some children running around and playing. Which is not surprising, considering how beautiful today is.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a redheaded woman and black haired man stand up and kiss goodbye, the redhead goes one way and the man begins walking towards my general direction. But I don't pay much attention to them, or him. Chances of it being they are slim anyways. There could be several dark haired men who like to hang out with female red heads.

"Draco!" Harry calls out to me, surprising me into stopping. I guess it really is him.

"Potter." I say evenly, knowing that if it's really him than the woman he was just with is the Weaslette.

"It's been a while, how have you been? I didn't know you were back in London." Harry says, acting all chummy. As if all we've ever been is acquaintances, and that pains me.

"I've been good. I've actually been back for a while now… How have you been?" I ask, going along with it.

-/-/-/-

Harry

After Ginny had left I rushed my way over to where Draco had been. I just needed to talk to him. Hear his voice again, even if it was just small talk.

"Draco!" I call out to him, the same way I would an old friend from Hogwarts, as if I wasn't expecting him.

"Potter" he says coolly, his voice is the same as it was, biting the t's and the r, I've never been happier to have someone say my last name.

"It's been a while, how have you been? I didn't know you were back in London." I say, making a stupid forgettable conversation to just hear his voice some more.

"I've been good. I've actually been back for a while now… How have you been?" He asks back politely. All I want to do is take off his fake façade, make him into the wonderful man who had feelings that I once knew.

"Pretty good… I've missed you." I say, knowing very well that that was a stupid thing to say to him.

"And I you." Draco says, and for once in this conversation there is some real emotions in his voice. Without thinking I move in closely to him and just hold him like I use to. Placing my face exactly where it fit on his shoulder, my nose was against his neck.

"Why did you ever tell me it's over? This is where I belong." I say, closing my eyes and breathing him in. But I don't get him long; he pushes me away and steps back, the façade still on, his eyes empty.

"Why? - Your married, this isn't your place anymore. And if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be." He says, his voice clipped and automatic, as he walks away.

"But Draco!" I call out to him. He ignores me and I know better than to follow him.

-/-/-/-

Draco

Damn him. Damn that stupid Harry Potter. To flaunt himself in front of me like that. I will not become his male mistress. I will not. I won't. No matter how good that sounds, I will not. Because it is degrading and worthless. He's married to her; he cannot suddenly choose to have me again. It doesn't work this way. If he really wanted me he wouldn't have asked her to marry him. He would have broken them up long ago and came running back to me. Not like this.

I'm a Malfoy, dammit. I'm suppose to have more self respect than this, but instead in my mind I am falling apart, so far apart that I am no much better than a muggle teenage girl. So desperate for my hero's love that I'll consider becoming his toy.

-/-/-/-

Harry

Fuck. Why did I have to ruin it? - I just wanted to hear his voice again, see his face up close again. And yet I could not control myself and I got closer. Even through what I did is perfectly innocent my intentions weren't. I have a son and a wife who I love and yet I would trade them away just to be in the arms of my snow prince again. His clipped words at the end of our conversation keep running through my mind. I have only one place in this world and it is being a family man, not being his lover. Not anymore.

And yet I couldn't get it out of my mind, the thing that he had seemingly thought I was implying with him. That by telling him that being in his arms was were I belong I was trying to get into his pants. Or at least that's what he made me feel like I was saying. I wouldn't mind having it the way we use to have it before, but I know that that would have been wrong, for both him and Ginny.

-/-/-/-

Draco

The past few days have been like when I first lost him. I've felt more pathetic that ever. Not being able to sleep, barely being able to eat, and losing the ability to concentrate for long periods of time. It was love sickness, and I knew it. But I couldn't stop myself. I wouldn't stop myself. He was on my mind constantly and as much as that bothered me I enjoyed it too. It was like I wasn't slowly forgetting everything; it was once again fresh in my mind.

The way that he liked his tea in the morning, the way his snore sounded, the little things. The way he'd laugh when I would get angry at the stupidest things. Like him buying the wrong detergent because he insisted on doing things the muggle way, or him buying the wrong tea flavor when he knew that I hated it, or the many times I told him to get one thing and he came back with another. He'd just laugh and shake his head and tell me that this is what I get for trusting him with whatever I wanted.

All these memories and more just made me feel worse for all the decisions I had made. Why hadn't I just let our relationship run its course? Why hadn't I just stayed in the park to hear what he had to stay? Why not? It probably would have lead to something just as disastrous as me lying here contemplating what could have been verses what actually happened.

-/-/-/-

Harry

Well, tonight is the night. James's is at his grandparents and I'm at the moment trying to dreg out my coming home, slowly putting everything into my piles so I know what is important tomorrow. I'm quite worried about what is going to happen tonight. Like what if I can't get it on? What if it sucks? What if I say Draco instead of Ginny? All of those are possible humiliating ends for the night.

"Ginny, I'm home." I call out, as I shut the door and take off my red cloak. The house is quite and clean, all the baby toys for once are placed in their boxes and pushed off to the side.

"Hi Harry!" Ginny said, coming down the stairs with a smile on her face. She looked beautiful, really, but she lacked what the person I truly love has. Instead of gracefully walking down the steps with the arrogance and demeanor of that of Draco, she came down, slowly, nicely, but excited to come down. Her excitement for tonight was obvious where with him it would not. He almost never let down his façade.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" I ask her, after giving her a kiss. Even if my heart wasn't in it, it was still nice to be intimate sometimes.

"… Maybe a dinner in which a baby isn't demanding attention and some time to lie around with each other when we're not at all tired." Ginny said, laughing. "Imagine when we have more than one of those little buggers running around the house, then we'll really be busy with them."

"Yea." I say, imagining going through another pregnancy with Ginny, another birth and another little life in my arms.

"Well common silly, ever since I dropped off James this morning I've been preparing for tonight. It'll be just like before." Ginny says, and I follow her, a goofy grin stuck on my face.

-/-/-/-

What is to happen next? –But I assure you, in some way shape or form, this will become a Draco and Harry, but right now they're uh… I don't even know.

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Not So Lonely Anymore

Anyways, before I begin this chapter, I would like to say sorry for missing my "in-my-head" deadlines. I wanted to have this done last night, but my brother came home with cake. And ice cream. Can't blame me, can ya?

I would also like to thank people, but I'll put individual thank you's down below… Where it is easier to just skip over.

-/-/-/-

Draco

I was ready to burry myself in more work, even through everyone else had left. I had taken to working overtime because the Malfoy manner was too empty, too quite. Besides, I was even more efficient then I have ever been. Not that that mattered, I could be jobless and live the way I do now for years and never go broke. Only a few people got why I jumped into my work when before I did sub par work. With all this time on my hands there was time to become a better worker.

I sigh and begin to put things away. It's time to pack up, it's past dinnertime and I'm beginning to be hungry. I think it's worth one night of nice dining somewhere in the muggle world (even through muggles are stupid, their restaurants can be quite nice.) As I change into some stuff that are less formal (like muggle clothing, instead of my full on cloak.) I head out of my office and to one little muggle bar I enjoy.

-/-/-/-

Harry

Ginny's sleeping, her head on my bare chest and my arms around her, I feel almost as if there is no one else, but this moment is so like many other moments, when Draco was in my arms. But at the same time, I knew that so much was different now then ever before. I was happy that all my worries from earlier had not happened, I easily went through it well without one mix up… No accidentally calling her anything but her name.

The one thing that is mostly on my mind at this moment is just how peaceful everything feels. With James at his grandparents and Ginny asleep, the house is quite except for our breathing. I can just lie here and not worry about getting up to check on my son, or anything. I can just exist. And for once that is enough.

-/-/-/-

Draco

In the bar I find a table a bit to the back and order their stake and chips, with a glass of wine. There are plenty nice looking men around, through chances are none of them are worth the fuss. A good guess is that they're either dickish or straight. My food comes and I smile up at my waiter, who is delicious looking, with his dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and chiseled features.

"Thank you." I say, my voice I know is charismatic and I smile flirtily up at him.

"No problem sir, and if you don't mind… I'm off in an hour, so why don't we meet up or something." He says, returning the flirty smile. I'm back in the game.

"I'm pretty sure I can stick around long enough to do so." I answer, taking a sip of my wine.

"Good, we'll talk more formally then, I hope you enjoy your meal sir." He said, walking off. I smile; I cannot wait to see him again. While I'm eating I disappear into a world of my own, with some papers that I brought out with myself to work on.

A while later I hear someone slide into the other side of my both table and I pile my papers together.

"What are you working on, good looking? It's the weekend, loosen up will ya?" The guy says, laughing. I notice now that his accent isn't British, but I'm hardly bothered.

"Just stuff, its no big deal. I'll loosen up now for you." I say, smiling back at him.

"Well, that's good. Anyways, the name's Darrin, what's yours?" Darrin asks, and I notice that he's not wearing his server outfit, but a clean tight white t-shirt with a red blazer over top of it.

"Draco, it's nice to meet you, Darrin." I say coolly. Hopefully this ends up being more than a one-night stand.

"As it is with you Draco, are you a native Londoner?" He asks me, smiling.

"Yes, I believe I am. I grew up just outside of London through." I answer, "You?" I ask.

"I moved here for university from America, I haven't thought of moving back since." He says, and I laugh.

"Is it because England is superior? - Or at least that's what I thought the last time I was in America." I say, suddenly hoping not to offend him.

"I have to agree with you a bit there, but mostly it's because I find the British accents sexy." Darrin said, making me laugh some more. I want to see more of this funny American, and I barely know him.

"Really? But you Americans are such lookers." I say, fiddling with my wine cup.

"Why thank you, Draco, such a nice thing for someone who believes America to be superior to say." Darrin said, teasing me.

"Says the American that likes England better than his home country." I say back, a light blush on my cheeks.

"You've got me there, Draco dear." He says, waving over a waiter. "I'd like two more glasses of wine, on my tab of course." He says.

-/-/-/-

Harry

The first thing I notice when I open my eyes is that Ginny isn't beside me anymore. I groan and sit up. Placing my robe on I begin to walk around in the house, finding her in the kitchen, both her and James with breakfast.

"Morning Harry." Ginny says, getting up and getting me a plate. "I woke up early and headed over to get James, in case it was too much for mum and dad to be watching him for a while longer. How was your sleep?" She asks, sitting back down.

"Pretty good. Remind me next time we see your parents to say thank you again for last night." I say, smiling at her.

"I agree with you there… James! Don't throw your bottle!" Ginny said, getting distracted over James.

-/-/-/-

Draco

Even through as myself I swore never to have something close to one night stands or relationships with someone I'm sure is a muggle, I have found my one exception. After the wine he convinced me to come over to his house, not that it took much convincing. It was almost as if I've found someone I could love while still loving him. Not that I would ever admit to anyone that I was in love with someone who was married. And to a woman nonetheless.

"Okay, Draco, tell me one thing about yourself that no one knows." Darrin asks, insistent to know more about me. We've been seeing each other casually for about a week.

"That I'm gay." I answer, laughing. When you date the most famous wizard, word gets out…

"Whatever, I'll tell you something that no one knows about me…" Darrin says, drawing me in closer…

"What is it?" I ask him, sitting closer and closer beside him.

"That I love you." He says, kissing me. It is a glorious kiss, but at the same time it lacks the spark, it falls flat. Any other time I would have been ecstatic to have such a kiss but right now, there is only one pair of lips that I want on me. But to be polite and because I love being around Darrin, I kiss him back.

-/-/-/-

Harry.

I'm out at the leaky cauldron to take a break, even through I've only started work twenty minutes ago I need one. Work is just too hard to do with a sleepy mind, with all those reports. Plus I've never been one to do work right away, I'm a procrastinator. Besides, pumpkin juice never sounded better, compared to the coffee… I'm beginning to sound like Draco, I chuckle to myself.

The doorway from muggle London opens up, and I turn slightly to check out who is coming in. To my surprise it's a very sleepy, very crumpled looking Draco. He looks totally unlike the Draco I knew so well months ago. First off his hair isn't in its normal slicked back ponytail, but messed and free, his clothing (none of which are robes) are wrinkled.

"Hi Draco, would you like to join me for a cup of tea?" I call out to him, Draco slowly walks over, and it's obvious to me now that he hasn't slept. It's pretty easy to tell between normal Draco, a sharp witty smart ass and a slow tired but still witty sleepy head.

"Sure, why not Potter." He says, sitting down at my table, and still manages to call over a waiter gracefully.

"So, what brings you here so early in the morning?" I ask, as if it's any of my business. The last time I saw Draco he proved to me that it wasn't. But that was the more awake and aware Draco… So maybe I could for once get away with it.

"Slept at someone's house. What about you, Potter?" Draco asks, finally getting his tea, which he immediately starts to drink.

"Morning break." I answer, trying to figure out if Draco knows anyone who lives out in muggle London, but I come up with nothing. Maybe one of his friend's bought a house or something.

"Isn't it a little early for that? It's barely eight thirty." Draco coldly comments.

"Isn't it a little bit late to be coming home from a one night stand?" I ask, just as coldly. We weren't dating so I don't have to walk on eggshells if I get him angry anymore.

"For your information Potter, it wasn't a one night stand." Draco replies. Giving me my worst fear. Draco has someone else. Someone who isn't me.

-/-/-/-

Draco.

As soon as those words leave my mouth I feel horrible about them. Maybe it was the dead look in his eyes, or the fact that I had just shared my one secret that no one can know. That there is someone else other than him, someone who isn't a wizard. Potter might demand to see him, and then I would have to admit that myself, once so mighty, dating the hero of the wizarding world, is dating a muggle. Not that there is anything wrong with him, it's just… At some point we will have to say goodbye, especially if another wizard, even my ex lover, was to find out it would have to happen now.

"Really. That's good to know, Draco." Potter says, his voice has lost the luster and all the happiness it had before. It's only momentary, I think to myself. Caring about me should be a small fleck compared to his wife and child. I shouldn't even matter to him, we are not friends, we are not enemies, we are just something that once was that is no longer. We are nothing but old feelings towards each other, covered with the people that we tell ourselves we love.

Or at least that is the way it is with me. I'm convincing myself at this moment, that the feelings I feel now are just the aftermath of sex with Darrin. Of sex filled with another person telling me that they love me, and that I am only theirs. But it was a nice sounding thing, but it was coming from the wrong person. Even I had to admit it to myself, but who cared? Everyone gets bored of people after a while, especially his muggle American mind, he'll forget me the next time a pretty face crosses in his eye sight.

"Yes, your not the only one that can move on, Potter." I answer bitterly, not because I'm extremely bothered by someone being surprised that I could get someone else (I'm not ugly.) But because there is so much wrong in that sentence, because he's been right all along, moments like this is were we should belong. Should, not do, I remind myself.

"I know that. But I'm wondering what happened to that woman." Potter says, his voice sounding jealous. I feel my stomach wiggle with glee, so he was jealous of that rumor.

"What woman? - I'm gay, Potter, and besides, she was just a business partner." I answer flatly, taking another dink of my tea.

"Oh really? - I never knew!" Potter teases me, smiling at me.

-/-/-/-

Anyways, individual Thank yous! I'm going to put them in like, lists, kay?

Thanks for adding my story to your favorites, aleandra and FawnCloud (If I've missed anyone, I'm sorry!)

Thank you for putting this story in your Alerts, Shadow Typhoon, yunjaetic, Dora Malena, FawnCloud, and Celtbhoy (Again, if I've missed anyone, I'm sorry...)

I would also like to thank everyone whose reviewed, I mean, all of these things, whenever I see them in my email I feel really, really happy, and so inspired because I'm not just writing for me anymore, I'm writing a story that other people (hopefully) want to read.

Side note, (SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LONG!) Darrin is based off of that guy who plays Blaine on Glee, I got the idea because the guy plays Harry Potter in the star kid's production that I can't remember the name of… - Also, my spelling and grammar thing keeps thinking that "muggle" is "snuggle".


	4. Seeing You Around Again

I'm happy that this is so far done, like, this chapter… I have another part that was going to be in this chapter but I was like "… I need to cut it out and put it in the next chapter because I will never have it done if I don't!"

-/-/-/-

Harry.

It was nice to see Draco again, even if it did kind of bruise my heart, to find out that Draco has another guy in his life. It's stupid that I thought he'd never do this, never find another person who could replace me. It's obvious to anyone that I am replaceable, that I am always replaceable to people. If I wasn't with Ginny there would be another guy, just like there is for Draco. Even with me being the guy to kill Voldemort, it could have been Neveal. I am replaceable.

"What did you think I was doing, an experiment?" Draco says, pulling his hair back.

"Maybe, with the way you broke us up, you sounded so bored." I said, regretting it. Bringing up our break up when for once he isn't storming out on me so quickly.

"Maybe I was. You sucked in bed." He said, obviously feeling oddly jolly. I began to wonder if he's drunk, or tipsy or something so early in the morning.

"Says the man that climaxed to me, every time." I say back, enjoying this conversation.

"Obviously my cock needs less enjoyable sex then the rest of me." Draco comments, taking another sip of tea, as if we're talking about something mundane like the weather, or something as normal as work.

"Obviously you're lying. I'm amazing in bed." I say, grinning at Draco, and he smiles back at me.

"Maybe I am, being good in bed doesn't mean that you are amazing in everything." Draco comments, shaking his head.

"Says you, you are forgetting that the wizarding world loves me." I say, feeling like a great big jerk for playing that card, the exact thing he use to bully me for.

"Your ego is getting to you again, Potter." Draco says, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I know, but still, it's the truth." I say back, feeling happier than I have in a while. Why couldn't it ever be like this with me and Ginny, just joking around? – Maybe there is just something between me and Draco that is special.

"The truth doesn't have to be so egotistical, they love you because you saved them. Hero-worship is different from love, Potter." Draco says, raising a point.

"Oh? What's the difference?" I ask, wanting to know what Draco considers the difference between love and hero-worship.

"The difference is the people who love you love you even if you've never done anything important, but people who love you because you've done something Hero-y are just hero-worshipers." Draco says, raising his hand up for another cup of tea.

"Which one are you?" I ask him, smiling.

"Oh, totally hero-worship, the boy who lived." Draco answers, sarcastically. As I was about to respond a phone rings, specifically a cell phone.

"Did you hear that?" I ask, surprised. Usually wizards are so far from technology that they don't even know what a rubber ducky is.

"Yes, and it happens to be coming from me, as unbelievable as it is." Draco says, pulling out something that I'm pretty sure is a blackberry. "If you don't mind, I need to take this." He says, getting up and walking a while away from me.

-/-/-/-

Draco.

It's ironic that at the same time reality calls me, telling me that I'm joking around with Potter after sleeping with my new lover, Darrin calls me, on this cell phone that he insisted that I get. He was surprised and found it hilarious, asking me if I live in a middeville castle with only gaslights. It's his favorite way to tease me.

"Hello?" I answer, acting like I don't know who is calling me, even through he's the only one who has my number.

"Hi Draco… I'm just wondering if you're free tomorrow, maybe we could have a night like tonight without you leaving in the morning, I could make you breakfast in bed…" Darrin says, leaving me happy, this feeling of someone asking me if I want this, treating me like a prince.

"I am. What are you doing right now?" I ask him, imagining him and his lean body in his boxers, standing in the kitchen, half cooking a late breakfast and talking to me.

"Making breakfast, you?" He says, and I chuckle a bit. He's easy to read, it's not hard to guess that Darrin is home, he only works happy hours and evenings.

"Having tea with a school friend that I ran into when I was trying to get some breakfast." I say, looking back over at Potter, who is staring at me, with a perplexed look on his face.

"Really? I'd love to meet some of your friends, you should introduce me to them sometime, I mean, you've met all of my British friends." Darrin says, but instead of sounding whiny he just sounded interested in my life.

"I don't know… You might not like my friends, some of them are really weird." I say, laughing at the thought of people I consider friends meeting Darrin, they'd eat him whole.

"Weirder than a guy that didn't know how to use a cell phone or other things like that?" Darrin asks, laughing.

"Weirder, way weirder." I comment.

"Guess what I got today?" Darrin asks me, his voice sounding weird, because he's obviously eating and talking.

"What?" I ask, hoping that I don't end up playing twenty questions with him.

"A letter from my sister, she's getting married and I'm invited… With a plus one. Want to go? – It's next month and she's my favorite sister… It'll be a surprise for the rest of the family, they haven't seen me in forever too." Darrin says, sounding slightly excited but at the same time, but worried at the same time that I will tell him that I can't.

"That would be amazing Darrin, I would love to meet your family, and you sound so excited." I say, slightly worried about the plane trip over, while I can take the cell phones, tvs, and the internet, flying in a plane is slightly terrifying.

"Great! I'll RSVP her and tell her to keep it a secret, that I'm coming and my secret plus two is coming too." Darrin says, sounding like a little child on Christmas.

"Okay, and I have to go, but what time do you want me tomorrow?" I ask, sneaking another look at Potter, and I find him quickly looking away, trying to hide the fact that he has been watching me.

"How about six? The reason why I chose tomorrow night instead of tonight is because I'm working tonight." Darrin says, taking another bite of his breakfast.

"Sounds good to me, see you!" I say, hanging up before he can say anything else.

-/-/-/-

Harry.

Crap. He saw me looking. But at least now he's coming back.

"When did you get a cell phone? You use to be such a anti-muggle technology person." I comment, looking him in the eye.

"My work decided that it would be best for me to have one so I could stay in touch with muggles we're working with." Draco says, taking another sip of his tea.

"Ahh. So it's a work thing." I say, and then I remember that I have been here for longer than I expected to. "Fuck, I should have been back to work a while ago." I say, getting up. "It was nice seeing you, Draco. Sorry that I have to rush out, we should see each other again some time." I comment as I leave. Before going I head back to work, I pay for my stuff and Draco's teas.

As soon as I'm almost down the block I hear someone chasing after me.

"Wait! Potter, you forgot your damn briefcase!" Draco calls at me, making me stop.

"Thank you for that, Draco…" I say, blushing slightly like a teenager whose crush noticed them. He could have left it and allowed me to realize that I forgot it or had someone there drop it off for him.

"No problem, Potter." Draco says, acting as if it was nothing, when to me it was almost everything.

"You work with the ministry, don't you? Why don't we walk there together…" I suggest, just hoping for more time with him.

"Sorry, but I need to go change and shower, See you later, Potter." He says, appreciating away.

"Bye Draco." I say, even through he can't hear me. I slowly turn and make my way to work again. I can't stop the feeling that this isn't the way it should be.

-/-/-/-

Can I admit that I kept writing "Blaine" instead of "Darrin" after I admitted who Darrin is based after?- also, if you feel like this is going from a Drarry to a 'Harry's with Ginny again and Draco is with an OC, this is boring!'- Don't fear… But that's all that I can say.


	5. I'll Wait For Your Owl

Hey people, anyways, my email is a mess so I'm just going to thank everybody as a whole, so thank you for reading/alerting/favoriting/reviewing/anything-that-has-to-do-with-my-story 3

I have a special thanks to yunjaetic, for your review, I had writers block and had just lost the beginning of a chapter because my stupid computer turned off and I hadn't saved it, and then I was reading the review, and I had this like, "EURIKA" moment… And got to writing again :D

Enjoy, I don't own Harry Potter… But I wish I owned Draco… I don't know why but writing this story makes me love him so much 3

-/-/-/-

Draco.

It was nice to be finally home, even if the Malfoy manner is cold, with no one waiting for me there. Not that it matters anymore, outside of the house there are two people that keep me going. As soon as I got in the door I order a house-elf to put together a warm bath.

As soon as I get into my master bathroom and in front of the mirror I make a face at myself. My hair is down and a big mess, yet he never said anything about it. I also look like I barely slept too. Next time I see Potter I'm slapping him for this. Getting into the bath I feel better, more and more awake than before.

(5)

I was ready to head out to Darrin's. It wasn't that far from the Leaky Cauldren so I liked to walk, and often laugh at muggle stupidity, but I don't feel like seeming too excited to see Darrin.

"Hello Draco, what are you doing here?" Potter asks me, walking up to me.

"Hello Potter, I'm just heading out, I don't have the time to talk. Goodbye." I say, walking away when he stops me by grabing my arm.

"Oh come on, Draco. Meet with me next week for dinner, please? I'll pay as a thank you for giving me my briefcase the other day." Potter offers.

"I'll have to see about it, I'll owl you." I answer, taking my arm out of his grip, even through I would gladly let him hold me more.

"Okay, bye Draco!" Harry said, finally letting me be. I look down at my watch and find out that I'm going to be late.

(6)

"Hello? Anyone home?" I call out, opening the door to Darrin's apartment, the front hall light was off, but the kitchen light was.

"Yea, Hi Draco! – I hate to have to tell you this, but you're late." Darrin said, coming out into the hall, wearing a ridiculous apron.

"I know, I ran into someone who wanted to talk, even through I told them I had to get going." I say, smirking at him.

"You like what you see, don't you? I totally knew you were into cross dressing!" Darrin says, taking my hand and leading me into the kitchen.

"It's actually the opposite, I think it looks ridiculous and hilarious." I say, sitting down and take off my sweater.

"Yea, well I think it would look sexy on you, expecially with your hair down, the perfect house wife… I mean husband." Darrin says, putting the food on the table. This time I lucked out on someone who can cook.

"Are you trying to push your sexual fantasies on me?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh Draco! You never know how to joke. I was kidding, even through I like your hair down, I wouldn't ever think about putting you in this apron. You are obviously not the Suzy homemaker type." Darrin says, taking the ridiculous apron off and placing it on the counter.

"And neither do you. How was your day?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Good, I got to sleep in which was a relief, I worked into the early hours of the morning anyways… You?" Darrin asks, serving us drinks.

"You always get to sleep in. It was okay, I'm finally catching up on my work, which is nice." I say, taking a sip of my wine.

"What about your friend- the person that kept you from coming on time? Or are they part of that secret part of your life that I'm not aloud to know about?" Darrin asks, looking at me questioningly.

"He's just an old school mate and an ex boyfriend of mine, no secret there." I say, fiddling with my fork. For some reason I don't want to talk about Potter with Darrin, maybe it's because for once I want to keep my present and my past apart and act like a normal person. A person that doesn't have a dead mother and crazy ex-death eater for a father, or use to date the wizarding world's favorite wizard.

"Oh… Do you think he wants to get back together, you suppose?" Darrin asks, cutting up the pork chops he made us.

"Well, that would be utterly ridiculous, I'm in a relationship with you and he knows that, and besides, he's married with a little child." I say, hoping that this stops our conversation.

"Oh… Did you know when you guys went out? Or was it a total, 'I have something to tell you' kind of thing?" Darrin asks, and for one moment I want to shut him up with my wand, but I don't. Because I'd be responsible for commiting a spell of the dark arts and that could end up changing everything for me.

"I broke up with him last year because he wanted children, a month or two later he was married to his school sweetheart. I don't want to talk about this." I said, hoping that this would be the once in for all, stop talking about this moment.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry Draco… Why don't we talk about my sisters wedding instead?" Darrin asks, giving me a puppy dog look. I let him get away with it this time. Next time I might not be so nice about it.

-/-/-/-

Harry.

It seems that tonight all I've done is wait and wait… And wait some more. I can't help but feel bad about him not sending me an owl yet. It's a simple thing to write too, Yes or no. The fact that he hasn't replied either means that he's out with that guy, why else would he go to muggle London? Or he's just sending me a no without bothering.

"Harry, you alright? You've been quite and moody all night." Ginny asks me, standing in front of where I'm sitting, catching me off guard.

"I'm okay, Gin. I'm just waiting for an important owl from someone." I tell her, smiling up at her.

"Really Harry? A work owl- I think you need to stop working so hard and spend more time with me and James for once." Ginny says, groaning at me. It's true, recently I've been working hard… Unless Draco is around, that is.

"It's not a work owl, Ginny, I asked a friend if they'd like to do something sometime, they said they'd owl me." I tell her, getting up out of my chair to go to bed. It's obvious that it's not coming tonight.

"Which friend? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have to wait for Ron or anyone else if you asked them." Ginny asks, and I know that she's suspicious of me. She should honestly know that I wouldn't cheat on her with anyone, through sometimes I feel so close to doing so.

"It's Draco, okay? I was going to ask him if he could help me with a case, since he might know something, and he was too busy to give me a straight answer when I tried asking him earlier." I answer, lying. I just want to be around him.

"Then it IS a work owl, Harry! And why do you have to do this with him, I'm sure you could find a million other people to work this case out with you." Ginny says, frowning at me.

"Why? Are you afraid that I'll cheat on you or something? I would never do that to you Ginny, and besides, it can't be anyone else because this has to do with his dad." I say, my line of lies growing ever longer.

"If you say so, Harry." Ginny grumbles, turning away from me.

"Ginny, don't be like this, please? I'm sorry, it's just work has been stressful lately and all…" I say, wrapping my arms around her, burying my face into her hair and just breath in and out, happy to be close to anyone even through sometimes this isn't what I want.

"I'm sorry too, Harry… I should trust you but sometimes its hard, really hard because you could have anyone and I'm just stupid Ginny Weasley, now Ginny Potter." She says, turning around and hugging me back.

"Your not stupid, Ginny. Your amazing, the best wife I could ever have, and the best mother for James." I say, knowing that it's true. She's the one and only woman I'll ever have in my life.

-/-/-/-

So… It's done… I actually had it done last night but didn't add it because I was still writing and writing and writing and then today I told myself I had to add it instead of writing and writing and writing some more (which I am still doing.)


	6. In My Dreams You Want Me Again

And, so… YAY. New chapter… So happy that I got this written, I wasn't sure that I would, because I was stuck again… That seems to be happening a lot.

-/-/-/-

Draco.

Darrin and I figured out how we want to get to his sisters wedding and more, avoiding the touchy subject of meeting my friends. The morning was peaceful, being able to cuddle with each other instead of immediately having to take off when I wake up for work.

"Draco." Darrin says, his face buried in my long pale blond hair.

"Yes?" I ask dreamily, I'm not completely ready to ruin the peacefulness of this moment just yet.

"Do you want me to go make breakfast or anything?" He asks, as he begins to make his fingers run up my back, making me smile.

"Do you have to just yet? I'm fine with just this at the moment." I say, and after I'm finished that sentence I feel him shifting himself on the bed, not moving to get off, but moving closer to me.

"I'm more than fine with this, I wish this was everyday. It's lonely after you have to leave, Draco." Darrin admits, I turn over so that I could look him in the eyes.

"If it was possible, I would stay all the time, but I can't." I tell him, looking into his hazel eyes, I can see my reflection. And for once I am not the icy boy that I've known all my life, but a warm loving person. Someone with a heartbeat and a purpose outside of himself, one not of power but of love and friendship.

"Why can't you through? I'm sure you could commute to work from here, where ever that is. I'm starting to think you are like James Bond or something, with you being so secretive." Darrin says, but instead of having that hurt look in his eyes that he sometimes gets when I don't let him in, but a smirk.

"I have a house I need to take care of, it's been in the family for years, I can't just abandon it now…" I answer him, "And, besides, my work isn't nearby, I just figured out an easy way to get here from there that doesn't take too much time." I fib, desperately wanting a change in subject.

(6)

The next day I send Potter an owl saying that I can't, because I'll be away in New York and leave him the hotel that he can contact me at. In my letter I fib and tell him we can always have dinner another time, because I can't bare the idea of telling him no.

(7)

I'm in a plane. Flying. Over the ocean. I feel kind of sick, not that I'd ever admit it to Darrin. At the beginning of the flight, before he fell asleep, he was asking me if I was all right because I apparently looked paler than my normal pale. I just smirked at him and told him he was stupid. But now without him noticing how nervous I am, I'm calming down. It's been 3 hours of this insufferably 7 hour plane ride, and we still haven't crashed, so chances are on our next 4 hours we won't crash.

"Still awake Draco? Common, get some sleep… Or else you're really going to be tired when we reach New York." Darrin says, as he pushes up the armrest that was between us into the gap between our seats and pulls me closer to him. I lean my head on his shoulder and finally let myself calm down.

-/-/-/-

Harry.

It's obvious to me now that no matter what I want between me and Draco that it isn't happening. Draco owled me, telling me that he couldn't and that he's heading to New York. As thick as I am, I know that it's with his new lover, that it's with someone that can make him feel everything that I couldn't give him. I would love to say that finding that out was the moment where I told myself to move on and love my wife with all my heart, but it wasn't.

Ginny has a trip with her mother coming up and she's taking James with her, because at the same time I have an important case to work on in America (Maybe I'll see Draco), something about a rouge death eater. They were all about people who considered themselves death eaters, or someone who were against other wizards and wanted to be a voldemort wannabe. Sometimes it was a good wizard that 'accedentally' did something bad, but it wasn't like that most of the time. It was generally bad wizards doing bad things to muggles, _just because they could_. I found these cases the most annoying, having grown up in the muggle world I couldn't understand why some wizards were so against them that they wanted to wipe them off the face of the earth.

One time I had asked Draco about it, and all he had said was that it was because as wizards we are better, we have control over things that muggles can only dream and wish and try to duplicate, making us superior to them. It didn't help that in some places they boasted about killing witches through fire and hangings, with unfair trials. Treating everyone as if they were bad, through the majority of witches and wizards are okay, good even, with the select few that were bad.

-/-/-/-

Draco.

Even through I slept through duration of the plane ride, I'm still tired. I'm surprised how energized Darrin is, through that might be from the damned coffees he got from the stupid flight attendant, who I saw eyeing him a few times through out the flight.

"How can you be so awake? Right now I should be in bed…" I say, yawning.

"Obviously it's because of the caffeine, you should have some coffee, Draco, it would wake you up a nice bit." Darrin says, smiling at me as he pulls along his carry on.

"Never. Coffee is inferior to tea." I answer, sleepily grinning back at him.

"Than how does a tea sound? Maybe a nice warm drink should wake you up, so my family doesn't think I'm dating some sort of sloth zombie." Darrin says, taking my arm and leading me up to a line of a place called Starbucks.

(8)

I'm yet again nervous, who knew muggles could scare me so? I want them to like me, to accept me and Darrin as a couple.

"What if they don't like me?" I ask him, feeling more awake with the tea in my hand, which emphasizes how gross I feel after such a long flight.

"They'll like you, trust me on this Draco, none of my boyfriends have ever been as nice as you. I'm usually falling for horrible men, trust me." Darrin says, not making me any calmer. If he usually falls for horrible men does that make me a horrible man?

"Okay… I answer, as we pull our suitcases out into the lobby where I know a whole group of people are waiting for us, a whole group of strangers that I have to impress.

"Darrin!" A young girl yells, as she half speed walks, half runs towards us, Darrin opens his arms for her and they hug.

"Hi Emilia! I've missed you so much." He says, letting go of her once the rest of the group comes up. I stand there awkwardly as they all hug and trade words of missing each other.

"Oh Darrin, you've forgotten to introduce your handsome plus two to us…" A dark haired girl reminds him, grinning at me.

"Oh yea, sorry about that! This is Draco Malfoy, my hot British boyfriend… Draco, this is my family." Darrin says, pulling me close.

"It's so nice to meet you, Draco, I'm Sarah, and I'm the bride." The dark haired girl says, holding her hand out for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too, Darrin has told me a lot about you." I say, smiling at her, through other than the fact that she was getting married and that she was his favorite sister, I know nothing of Sarah.

"He has? - Unfortunately all I can say is that he told me his hot British plus one was coming." She said, taking my arm and leading me out of their airport.

"So, Draco… Have you ever been to New York before?" A woman asks me, I'm guessing she's Darrin's mother.

"Once or twice on business." I answer politely.

-/-/-/-

Harry.

As I make my way to my gate, I wonder again why I chose to take a plane. Maybe it was to get the feeling that I probably would have if Hagrid had never came for me, if I had never been aloud out of my Uncle's house, believing I was just a muggle for my whole life.

Once I'm on the plane I buckle up and decide to make the best of it by sleeping. Before falling asleep I imagine weather or not Draco took a plane, probably not unless my suspicions on his new boyfriend being a muggle are true or not.

(9)

In my dream I'm crying, I can't help that I'm crying and no matter how much I try to make myself stop, I can't. I know I'm sitting on my bed back home, Ginny's sleeping beside me, looking so peaceful and oblivious to my wailing. I can feel my heart breaking up inside of me and I know that I'm not whole. But I don't know why. There's something missing and I can't seem to wrap my head around it.

Suddenly there is a tapping on the window behind me, like the talons of an owl hitting the glass; someone's sent us a letter or a package. I get up and open the window, and the owl drops his letter and flies away again, heading out into the night, towards the moon.

As I open the letter, I feel my tears finally stop. Inside the envelope is just the address of the hotel Draco owled me about, and a sentence saying 'come see Me.'- And with that I know that I need to see him again.

-/-/-/-

Can I say I actually have no idea how long it takes to get from London to New York but said 7 hours because I think that how long I think it was to get me from Halifax to London, and I don't think New York/Boston or whatever is too far from Halifax because they were some of the first people to help out after the Explosion (sue me, I'm a nerd.)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Right now I'm wondering if I can get a body pillow of Draco Malfoy (… Yep…. Writing fanfictions with him in it just makes me love him like, insanely. I think it's because when your writing about someone, you get to know more about them, even if it's just your take on them.)


	7. Nice To Meet You

Here it is… Right now I feel like I'm veering off of the path that is Draco Malfoy, he is usually so… well, cold distant and mean, and I feel like my Draco is a totally less funny but more cutesy version, almost as love-able as the rolling around Draco from the Starkid's musical… (Or is that a too good Draco to compare to? – Or has my Draco just gotten all soft?)

Anyways… I found a hugging pillow cover (that's what it's called) of Draco, but he looks all mean and then on the other side is his father, and there is no way in hell I'm having a middle aged Lucius Malfoy on my pillow!

-/-/-/-

Draco.

I feel awkward, with so many people coming up to me and just accepting me as 'family'. We dropped off our luggage at the hotel, but unfortunately we couldn't stay there. Its mid afternoon here, and all I want to do is sleep. But instead I have to put on my mask, but instead of hard, cold, and far away, it's a mask of politeness, kindness, and generally everything else Darrin knows about me.

"So Draco, what do you do for a living?" Darrin's Mom, Helen, asks me.

"I work for a department under the British government, nothing fancy." I say pleasantly as we all grab some lunch.

"Oh really? That doesn't sound like anything unfancy, what department?" Helen asks me, and I quickly search my mind for the muggle version.

"Department of people relations." I answer, smiling at her, "But I'm not that high up in it. Sometimes I think the only reason I have this job is because someone I know recommended me, and got support from other people too." I say, looking away.

"Really… But what's important is do you like your job?" Helen asks me, following me to one of the tables that they had set up in their backyard.

"Yes, it's a nice job. Sometimes I wish I had gotten out of working with the government, but it's what my father did." I answer, wishing that I could change the subject, but not wanting to appear rude, I do not.

"Did? Are your parents still alive?" Helen asks, and again, the wanting to commit an illegal spell on members of this family come up again.

"My mother died a few years ago, but my father is still alive, he's in a hospital because he fell apart due to the stress of not having my mother around anymore." I lie, hoping that this was the last time I have to bring up my parents on this trip.

"Draco, how did you and Darrin meet? – In my eyes you two are polar opposites, with Darrin being so laid back and you being so well, nice, polite, and adult like." Sarah asks, finally giving me the topic change that I had wanted.

"Easy, he showed up at my bar and I knew I just had to talk to him, somehow I convinced him to wait till I got off and we went and had glorious sex and he came by again another time and it was set." Darrin says, wrapping his arm around me.

"Darrin!" Helen said, looking at her son with an angry look on her face.

"What? We were smashed. One thing led to another…" Darrin trailed off, much to my annoyment.

"Darrin." I warn him, my tone a perfect mix of embarrassment and anger.

-/-/-/-

Harry.

Finally I am in New York, the sun is setting and I'm kind of sleepy, but more than not awake. With some last minute string pulling, I am booked in the same hotel as Draco. Through it is a little creepy, I feel better staying here.

I have a few days before my case starts, so I have time to pick some things up for James and Ginny. Maybe there would even be some time to explore, or run into Draco. But for now I just flop down on the bed and just lie there.

(10)

In my dreams, Draco is sitting across from me. It's the morning at the leaky cauldron; the day that I found out he had someone else. Except things are different this time, behind Draco is this tall shadow of a person, and the more I try to figure out who this person is, I can't. I try and try to get up, to push that shadow of a person away, but I can't. My own shadow person, shorter, with long hair, is holding me down.

I'm stuck here, shackled to my chair by my own shadow person as Draco's lets him up and leads him away.

-/-/-/-

Draco.

Yet another reason to hate America, when it is night here I can't sleep. Besides, even if I was tired enough to, Darrin is snoring like a goddamned troll. Giving up on the notion of sleeping, I get up and decide that maybe some tea will help. Being it New York, dubbed the city that never sleeps, I should be able to find some place open downstairs.

I'm right about being able to find someplace, in the hotel lobby the little coffee shop is still open, with a few people scattered around. I order an Earl Grey tea and a pastry. I choose a spot near the back, away from the windows that show, even through here in America it is late, traffic, and lights, with other people who can't sleep.

I lean back and take a sip of my tea, and for once on this trip I let myself relax. I stop worrying about appearances, or keeping Darrin from finding out too much, or even worrying about those moments when all I want to do is cast spells that could land me right beside my father.

-/-/-/-

Harry.

I reawake after my dream, and I know that I can't sleep anymore. I don't know what waits for me if I fall asleep again, another dream of losing him? To that shadow that I know is his new boyfriend? So instead I decide to take a walk, maybe get something to drink at the coffee shop in the lobby.

It's open, so I decide to head in, instead of leaving the hotel for a walk. Inside the coffee shop I order a hot chocolate, upon leaving the counter to look for a seat I see Draco, and decide that it's safe enough to approaches him, he's alone anyways.

"Hello Draco, I didn't know you were here." I fib, slipping into the booth across from him.

"Hello Potter, what are you doing here?" Draco asks with a yawn.

"Working on a case, you?" I ask, taking a sip of my hot chocolate, it's a little warm but it's nice after the dream.

"My boyfriend's sister is getting married and she invited us." He says, looking over at the widows.

-/-/-/-

Darrin.

I roll over and notice that Draco isn't there. Now sitting up I notice that he's not in the room at all. If he's still in the hotel, I'm not too worried, but if he's not… Who knows what could happen? Especially with a guy as delicate looking as he is.

Before calling him, I've decided to check the lobby, maybe; hopefully, he went down for some tea or something. Grabbing my jeans and my sneakers, I head down towards the elevator, even through the stairs would be faster and are closer.

Lucky for me, he hasn't gone running off in New York, the people on the street at this time of the night would eat him whole, a Londoner like him.

"Draco!" I call to him, walking in, and finally noticing that sitting across from him is a dark haired man.

"Hello Darrin." Draco says with a yawn and the man across from him smirks as I slide in beside Draco in the booth.

"Tired Draco?" The man across from us asks, he and Draco seem to know each other pretty well.

"Shut up, Potter." Draco says, and I clear my throat, hoping that Draco will introduce me to the man with the glasses across from us. "Darrin, this is my 'friend' Harry Potter, Potter, this is my boyfriend Darrin." Draco says, and I notice that his friend Harry seems to deflate at the end.

"It's nice to meet you, Harry." I say, extending my arm out to him for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, I've heard a bit about you, it's amazing that you've convinced Draco to come to America at all." Harry says, adjusting his round glasses.

"Really? Well then, I guess I can consider myself a really lucky person." I say, wrapping my arm around Draco, who seems to move away from me, as if repelled from my touch in front of Harry.

"If you say so." Harry answers coldly, I look over at him in surprise, and see that he's looking my arm around Draco, he must be jealous, I think.

"Yup, I do… What do you do for a living, Harry?" I ask, wanting to figure out how Harry and Draco know each other.

"I work for the government back in England, criminal relations." Harry answers, and Draco chuckles, as if they're in on something.

"Cool… How did you and Draco meet?" I ask, since they don't work together.

-/-/-/-

YES! I added some Darrin flavor into it, because well… I couldn't have him randomly coming down and finding them, could I?

Also, I have yet to find a Draco body pillow… I'm sad about that… Maybe I'll get a Harry one instead…


	8. Hold Me Closely

I'm happy to finally have this done, for a while I struggled, my mind on that Draco Body Pillow that I so want to order, and if I get a different Harry Potter one with a younger Harry… That it would feel awkward.

Thanks to everyone, for anything that has to do with my story, like putting it on your alerts, your favorites, reviewing… Basically without any of that, this story would never be going anywhere.

Enjoy, I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I owned Draco Malfoy!

-/-/-/-

Harry.

"Cool… How did you and Draco meet?" Darrin asks, looking from me to Draco.

"We went to the same school when we were younger, had a lot of classes together." I answer, and Draco nods along, leaving me to do the talking.

"Cool, cool… Are you the friend that use to go out with Draco?" Darrin asks me, being very direct. I look over at Draco and hope that he's going to help me, with his very forward, probably muggle boyfriend.

"Uh… Um… Yes." I finally answer, nervous about this. Through me and Darrin are around the same size, he would probably kick my ass in a muggle fight, as physically fit as I am, I still depend on my wand a fair bit.

"Okay… Then what are you doing in New York, in our hotel?" Darrin asks, playing investigator with me.

"I'm here for work, and they decided to send me to this hotel." I answer, "I didn't know you two were here until I came down and saw Draco, and thought that it would be nice to talk a bit, catch up." I fib, I've known they'd be here, just not that they'd be in the coffee shop.

"Seems to be to be a bit of a fancy hotel for a work trip…" Darrin mumbled, taking Draco's cup and taking a sip.

"Not necessarily, this is the type of hotel they usually put government workers in." Draco, comments, for once saving me from having to lie to explain why I'm here.

"Well… It's getting a little late, it was nice meeting you, but Draco and I should probably be returning to our room." Darrin says, getting up, pulling Draco up with him.

"See you, Potter. We're good to meet up tomorrow, right?" Draco says, his voice even, but his eyes looked angry and bothered… His boyfriend has defiantly made a few mistakes when it comes to him.

"Sure thing, see you later." I say, fiddling with my cup.

-/-/-/-

Draco.

"What was with that?" I ask once we're in the privacy of our own room.

"With what? I wake up and your gone, god Draco, this isn't London." Darrin says, taking off his shirt.

"And you don't think I know that? What was with you being all rude to Potter?" I ask him, and for once I wish that I could practice magic on him, I know a few spells that would feel amazing to try for once, just once, on him.

"No, I don't. I think you're the type of guy to consider yourself invincible, okay? And besides, I don't like you hanging around other guys like that." Darrin says, turning to look at me.

"Because maybe I am, maybe I could survive out there on my own, I'm not a child. And what is he going to do? Cheat on his wife with me- as if he'd ever do that." I say, not bothering to get undressed like Darrin is.

"But your too much of a pretty boy, they'd have a field day with you if you so much as left the building by yourself, and people can have one night stands, they're pretty easy. Why do you have to be so stupid not to get that? All that guy wants is to get in your goddamned pants." Darrin says, running his hands through his hair.

"Well, I can still take better care of myself to not let them do that, and he wouldn't have to fight that hard to get in my pants, seeing that he's been in them a million times before." I say, feeling mean. I can't handle this anymore, Darrin is fun, and Darrin is nice to play around with… When he's drunk and I can forget that maybe he's not Potter, that he's just a muggle I picked up at a bar a few months ago.

"Says you, and if you want him in your pants so much why don't you just tell him, Draco? Why not? I mean, it's not like a one night stand between the two of you will ruin what we have, I mean, it's already ruined with the two of us." Darrin says, walking past me and shutting himself up in the bathroom.

"Fine, I'll see you later, Darrin. I'm going to go do just that." I say, opening the door and leaving, hoping that Potter will still be in the coffee shop.

-/-/-/-

Darrin.

Looking at my reflection, I try to tell myself that everything is okay, that I didn't just tell my boyfriend to go sleep with his ex, that when I come out from the bathroom instead of him being gone he'll be sitting on the bed. Even through I know that this is my fault and he's gone. Why did I have to be such an ass about it? Why couldn't I have just told him that I had been worried about him? - That I didn't mean to disrespect him, it's just that New York is so different than where he's grown up, he could have gotten hurt. Maybe I should have just trusted him instead of being a prick.

Sighing I open the door, hoping that maybe I hadn't heard him leave; even through I know he did. The room is empty aside from me, our suitcases are on the floor, and his all put together and mine already a big mess. The bed sheets are twisted around, and my clothing are littered on the floor. I know for once that I'm in a big mess with him, even when we had fights back home, he wouldn't act up this bad.

What if I've just given him the reason to get back together with that stupid Harry Potter? With my telling him that all that man wants is in his pants, and all. I've just screwed myself over and I know it.

-/-/-/-

Harry.

I'm still sitting at the booth when Draco comes in, looking a little winded and his hair is a bit of a mess.

"Potter." He says, as he slips in across from me again.

"Yes?" I ask him, wondering if his boyfriend is going to show up again.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" He asks, looking away from me, all that's on my mind is the fact that he looks so goddamn cute, with his hair getting in his face, and then I remember I only have one bed.

"If you don't mind sharing a bed, I only have a single room." I answer, and I really hope that he doesn't decide to say that that's unacceptable and that I should get a cot, for my own room.

"That's fine, I mean, we've shared a bed a whole bunch of times before." Draco says, getting up. "Common Potter, it's pretty late." He says, leading me away from the coffee shop.

(11)

Draco is in the bathroom, pulling on the too big pajama's I got him, while I get ready and lie on my side of the bed. I feel weird about this, excited and bothered by myself. I'm a married man yet I would trade that whole life in for this, to be able to have Draco around me all the time.

"Thank you again for this, Potter." Draco says, coming out of the bathroom, he looks tired to me.

"If you want to sleep here, you have to start calling me Harry again, Draco." I answer, smirking at him.

"Fine, Harry…" He answers, climbing into the bed.

(12)

For the first time since Draco's owl, I'm able to sleep peacefully.

-/-/-/-

Draco.

My cell phone is ringing, why did I get that damned thing in the first place? Getting up I realize that Harry (damn him for making me call him that again, it's making me feel like there is something more than there really should be, he's married isn't he?) has his arms around me, and our legs are intertwined. We're really too close together, but it's nice, to have myself against his chest, his chin on my shoulder…

"Harry… Get up, my phones ringing." I say, pushing him away, even through I don't want to, but it is by far the most responsible choice.

"No…" Harry says, instead of letting me go he pulls me closer, turning me to face him, and sweetly kisses me. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." He whispers to me, opening his beautiful green eyes and looks into mine, as if he can see into my soul.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Harry Potter, the Harry Potter… Would wait to kiss me. It's because I'm amazing in bed, isn't it?" I ask him, smiling at him.

"Maybe." He says, as my phone rings again, reminding me that as much as I want to stay in this position forever, there are things outside of him and me.

"I should probably get that. As much as this feels so right, Potter, it's so wrong." I say, getting up and grabbing my stupid muggle cell phone. "Hello?" I ask, even through I know whose calling.

-/-/-/-

So yea, all is right in the world, with Harry kissing Draco and Draco feeling all happy enough to call him Harry, even through he just called him Potter, but that was because it just fits the moment… It's like, using the person first name is like being close to them in a way, but using the person's last name is like taking a step back and being formal with them.


	9. New Beginnings

YAY another chapter… I wasn't sure if I was going to get this done, 'cause I started writing it today, because after I did the last chapter, and uploaded it, I turned it off, and made cookies with my mom… (It was, of course, mother's day…)

Anyways, Enjoy, thanks a bunch of people: D

(I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I owned Draco…)

-/-/-/-

Darrin.

"Draco?" I ask into my phone, wondering where he is. Even through it was 10, his voice sounded like he had just woken up. Which worried me, he's usually such an early riser.

"Speaking." He said, sounding much more awake.

"Did I wake you?" I ask, wondering if I had.

"Yes, but it's alright. Where are you?" Draco asks into the phone, and for once I'm hopeful that he's saying that to stay with me.

"In the lobby, we have that lunch thing, you know, with the minister and all." I answer, all as in, my whole family. I needed Draco to look presentable, and I needed it to look like we hadn't fought and that maybe, just maybe, we'd be the next couple getting together. Which I knew was a fools dream.

"Am I late?" Draco asks, not sounding happy.

"You know what, I can go alone and just tell them that you're not feeling well…" I say, wanting to see him again but at the same time, who knows what happened? He was angry, I was angry; maybe something went on in there to spite me?

"That would be nice, when does it end?" Draco asks.

"I'll be back by seven, please be in the room by then. I don't have the time to talk now." I say, hanging up and heading out for a taxi.

-/-/-/-

Harry.

Draco seemed done with his phone call; he had a weird look on his face, as if he was figuring out something confusing.

"Do you have to go yet, or can you stay with me for a while?" I ask him, hoping that he doesn't have to leave.

"I have nothing till seven, and at that time I think it's to break up with him." Draco says, his grey eyes looking relieved at the idea of breaking up with that muggle boyfriend of his.

"So… Does that give me a chance to ask for us to get back together, because Draco, if there is anyone I love and want to spend the rest of my life with, it's you." I say, moving so that I can take him back in my arms, so that I can kiss him.

"But what about that weaslette?" Draco asks, pulling away from me, his eyes troubled.

"I can file for a divorce, I can talk to her about this, please Draco…" I beg, knowing that I'll do anything to be with him again.

-/-/-/-

Draco.

Harry is begging me to get back together, telling me that he can get rid of the weaslette. I don't doubt that, but at the same time I feel horrible about that. Are we so selfish as to take away a child's father? To ruin a marriage?

"But… What about your kid? For once I am being an adult and thinking about people outside of myself, surely you can do that too, Harry. Is this the right thing to do?" I ask him, trying to keep him an arm length away.

"When did you grow up, Draco? I've never thought I'd hear that from you." Harry says, his eyes showing pride and sadness, a depth that I had not been aware of in him.

"Since before we broke up, even then, I was thinking outside of myself. You can thank me for your son." I tell him, smirking at him.

"Your not the one that told me to make love with Ginny to produce children, you said 'get married, have children'." Harry answers, "So technically, I don't have to thank you for James, and now I've gotten married, have a child, will you have me again?"

"Maybe." I say, as he kisses me again.

"Does that change your maybe?" He asks me, his green eyes hopeful.

"It does, on the condition that we'll live life as normally as possible, you'll stay with her. Once, Harry, I would never have said that by choice, but for now… That your family doesn't fall apart is what matters." I say, feeling very grown up and stupid.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Harry asks me, his eyes concerned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I answer, smirking at him, "Do you think I'm a weakling, Potter? I've already had my soon to be ex tell me that the people on the streets of New York will eat me alive."

"Not with your wand, unless you've forgotten how to duel." Harry says, smiling at me.

"As if, Potter." I tell him, as I leave to get fresh clothing.

-/-/-/-

Harry.

A little after Draco leaves to get new clothes, an owl comes, almost knocking himself into the window. I let him in and he rests himself on my shoulder, dropping the letter into my hand.

'Dear Harry.

James and I miss you a lot,

Mum says to tell you that she says hi and that she loves you.

Also, I have some news for you…

We're having another child!

Another boy, let's see about naming him Albus Severus…

James is so excited to have a little brother on the way.

Owl me back.

I love you,

Ginny.'

I stare at the letter for a while, wrapped in my own emotions. I'm now going to be the father of two little boys, and I wasn't sure that I'm a great father anymore. I decide to write back, letting the owl rest a little, too.

'Dear Ginny.

I miss you and James too,

Tell Molly I say hi too (don't tell her I called her Molly…)

I wish I was there with you right now, I'm so happy that we're having another 'little bugger'- Albus Severus sounds like the perfect name for him.

Love you,

Harry.'

Tying the letter to the owl, I give him a treat too. He'll need it for the way back, anyways.

-/-/-/-

Draco.

I'm waiting for Darrin to get, back. I know I look like a cold welcoming party, with my hair tied back, and my mask back on. I'm ready to do this, to give up someone who 'loves' me and only me for someone whose married, who has one kid and another on the way. Someone that I reassured that they could have it all. It was my idea anyways.

Darrin opens the door, smelling slightly like drinks mixed with perfume and dressed in what was once a crisp suit.

"Hey Draco, I knew you'd come back to me…" Darrin says, smiling at me.

"How was it?" I ask him, crossing my arms.

"Pretty good, boring with you. All they could ask about it seems, was 'where's Draco? Where's Draco?'" Darrin says, in what seems to be a horrible impersonation of his female family.

"What did you tell them?" I ask, wondering if he told them what had happened, so that the break up wouldn't seem like such a surprise. Shame that it had to ruin his sister's pre-wedding week.

"I told them that we had fought last night over you seeing an old friend in the lobby, over stuff. My family took your side, of course." Darrin said, from behind the bathroom door, probably feeling sorry for himself again.

"I'd hate to make them hate me, after they had taken my side… But I can't do this anymore, Darrin. It was fun while it lasted, but while you have what feels like forever to be young, working in a dead end job, dating someone you barely know every few months… I can't do that, I have to be a grown up." I tell him, finding a reason to break up with him other than the fact that I'm leaving him for Harry.

"It's not really that is it, Draco? It's the fact that you've seen him again and realized that you really love him that you've never stopped. Newsflash, you've said so yourself, he's married with a child." Darrin says, smirking at me.

"Maybe so, but it's a whole lot better than this." I tell him, grabbing my suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Darrin asks, fallowing me out into the hall.

"Oh, you know where I'm going, it's over, and I've left the stupid cell phone of yours on the bed." I tell him, getting into an elevator, and took it to Harry's floor.

-/-/-/-

I'm finally happy to have Darrin gone, I mean, at the beginning I liked him, and then now I don't like him, he just seemed like an annoying guy… Also, if you look at him and Draco's relationship with the idea of "unhealthy" relationships, it is, because well, Darrin doesn't trust him and they don't have communication between both of them…

Anyways… Sorry for the mistake of calling James Albus for a while…


	10. You Could Have Talked To Me

YAY New chapter! Thanks for everyone who have reviewed. I was worried because today I had writers block (I could seriously not think of anything, and then when I started writing it built in momentum.)

Enjoy, I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I owned Draco Malfoy…

-/-/-/-

(Almost 4 months later.)

Harry.

Today is James's first birthday; we had a little party earlier on in the night, nothing big because Ginny has been tired recently. Just close friends and family, including all of our children. Hermione and Ron had bought little Rose, Neville and Luna brought their little twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander. Molly came with George, because George's wife stayed home with their sick toddler, Fred.

As much as I love my son, I wished I could be around Draco. He had no problem with us not being able to see each other today, said he had 'family' matters to deal with, but wouldn't tell me what. It killed me not to see him, but at least we were meeting for lunch tomorrow. If I can make it that long.

I'd rather see him right now, or be around him all the time, instead of this "secrets" business he's decided on. It's not only wrong, but also hurtful… Not that I'm going to tell him that and mess this all up, lose Draco again.

"Harry, I think I'll go to bed now, the party really tired me out." Ginny tells me, yawning, breaking me out of my daydreams of Draco.

"Sure. If you don't mind, I think I'll go for a little walk, I'm not tired just yet." I say, kissing her on the cheek, as I grab my shoes.

"Okay, Harry, just don't stay out too long." Ginny says, walking up the stairs. It isn't unusual for this to happen anymore, my 'walks' are a daily occurance now, and they aren't exactly just walks, but excuses to see if I can see Draco, even if it's or a moment.

-/-/-/-

Draco.

"But I'm gay, Astoria, you know this, it's the very reason why we couldn't get married." I tell her, feeling like slapping that pouty look off her beautiful face.

"I don't mean a marriage through love, or even an arranged one, I mean one of fair win for the both of us, I get a great family name and am set for life, you get to redeem your family name and have an heir. I don't see the problem in us having separate lovers." Astoria says, smirking at me.

"I don't need to be redeemed, I have walked a straight and narrow path after the war." I tell her sharply, annoyed at the idea of me being on good behaviors was missed.

"But you do need an heir. Two men can't produce a child." Astoria says, catching me off guard.

"And what if I decide I don't need one?" I ask her, my eyes searching her pretty face, wondering what she could say to that.

"What if I said I'll marry you, birth you an heir, and then we could go on our separate ways, but even then, you'd be allowed your little boy who lived." Astoria says, once again surprising me, how could she know about Harry and me?

"How'd you know?" I ask her, worried that it'd get out, that I'd have enemies again. Everyone was for Ginny, someone who had been on the right side of the war, instead of me.

"It's pretty obvious, he comes by almost every night, and not for a pleasant talk either. Anyone that watches either of you can guess." She says, "And I can always go to the prophet about this, or to that laughable Ginny Potter, who doesn't seem to know a thing." Astoria chuckles, winning her points for not liking the weaslette.

"I'll marry you if this stays our little secret." I tell her, looking into her blue eyes.

-/-/-/-

Harry.

The next night I stopped by, there were house elves running around, with not Draco ordering them around, but Astoria.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, taken off guard. Why didn't Draco warn me that he was having her over? Why is she even here in the first place?

"Draco hasn't told you? Maybe he wanted to tell you in person." She says, her face smug, "You, fetch Draco, will you? His guest is here." Astoria says to a house elf.

"Tell me what in person?" I ask her, still baffled about why she was here, in his house.

"I can't say, that would be mean." Astoria says, laughing as she gracefully walks away. She slightly reminds me of a female Draco, and the idea is unsettling.

"Harry." Draco says, walking down the stairs, startling me from staring after Astoria.

"Yes, Draco?" I ask, heading up to meet him on the stairs.

"We need to talk in the office…" He says, leading me up to the home office.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask him, as he puts a silencing charm on the room.

"About a bunch of things, but first… I've missed you." He says, letting the façade fall, letting the true Draco, who is a giant softy, show.

"I've missed you too." I say, kissing him. I could never get enough of the taste of Draco, like fresh fallen snow and Earl Gray tea.

"Harry… I'm getting married to Astoria." Draco says, breaking down, "She threatened to tell the prophet and Ginny and gave an offer that I couldn't refused." He sobbed out, looking at me sadly, watching me for my reaction.

-/-/-/-

Draco.

Harry looks heart broken, and why shouldn't he? He probably feels the same way I did when he married the weaslette. I just hoped that this wasn't the end.

"What was the offer?" Harry asks me, anger steaming ever single of his words.

"That we'd get married, she'd birth my heir, and it would be over as soon as I said so, and through out the whole thing 'I could have my boy who lived'." I said, smiling sadly at him.

"And you said yes didn't you? Why didn't you talk to me about this before?" Harry asks me, his green eyes hurt.

"Yes, I did, why wouldn't I? I didn't consult you because this is my choice, besides, it was your _son_'s birthday." I tell him, raising my eyebrow at him. I didn't have to consult him on every one of my choices, did I? I'm a grown adult.

"Your choice that involves the _both_ of us. And besides, you _could_ have owled me, you _could_ have stopped by, pretending it was work." Harry tells me, his tone matching mine.

"Well, I _didn't_, and this isn't worth fighting for. We don't get enough time together and it's a waste to spend it fighting." I tell him, kissing him again.

"Your right, Draco, it's just I don't enjoy sharing you with her, or anyone really." Harry tells me, smiling at me sadly.

"Now you know how I feel." I tell him.

-/-/-/-

Harry.

I still can't believe it. Draco is getting married, and it's a rush marriage too. Draco and Astoria are getting married in less than a month, Draco claims that it's so the whole thing can be over and done with sooner rather than later, but I think it's just because Astoria doesn't want me to push some sense into his stubborn blond head.

"Harry, are you okay? You've been down recently…" Ginny asks, as she passes me a cloth to wipe James's face.

"It's nothing, just a lot of paperwork to do… You know how much I hate that." I tell her, trying to wipe my squirmy little boy's face.

"Sometimes I wonder if you'd ever take that position if you knew how much paperwork you'd have to look at and check." Ginny says, smiling at me.

"Hey, I consider myself lucky, at least now I don't have to write it." I tell her, giving her a grin.

"Do you have to work tonight?" She asks me, giving me a look that says 'please don't leave me with our energized toddler while I'm pregnant to look after him all night'.

"Nope, I don't have to go in at night till Thursday." I say, taking James out of his high chair, "So you can go relax or take a bath or something, I'll hold down the fort." I tell her, taking James into the living room to play.

-/-/-/-

Draco.

Astoria is whole heartedly throwing herself into the wedding plans, who to invite (it won't be the most spectacular wedding of the year without the right guests!), what I'll be wearing (drab old robes will never do…), What we'll be eating (Nothing plain, wouldn't want them thinking that we have house elves who can't cook!), What her wedding dress will look like (It MUST be bigger and beautifier than any other brides…), Where we'll have it (Having it at the Manner would be tacky.)

I don't care about all those little things, I just want this done and over with, so that we can make our heir and we can go our separate ways. Maybe after the wedding it will all calm down and she'll stop acting like a crazy woman. Do all women act like this before their wedding? Why pull out all the stops for one day? One stupid day were you buy a dress you'll only wear once, have a party to celebrate probably filled with people you don't even like.

What's the point?

-/-/-/-

Anyways, I bet some of you are all like "WTF? Why did you let her in? This is suppose to be a DRARRY!" – But I'm actually adding it in because if I didn't I wouldn't have some direction to pull my story towards, and besides, I really want Scorpius to exist, but I'm not ready to tackle the subject of man pregnancy….


	11. We Have All That You Wanted

^^' Yea, I kind of really wanted to write how Harry would react to Draco getting married after Draco reacted to Harry getting married.

Thanks to anyone who's reviewed, favorited, alerted, and more.

I don't own Harry Potter, but I wished I owned Draco Malfoy.

-/-/-/-

Harry.

Today is the day. Draco and Astoria get married. I wasn't invited, of course. Instead Ginny and me are at the burrow, visiting her parents. It's almost like old times, being back here. I half expect to see a teenage Ron in his old room, or our old room. It's funny how places don't change much, even if the people who once lived there have changed so much.

"Harry, dear… Would you like some breakfast?" Molly asks me as I come down the stairs, still tired.

"Sure, that would be nice, Molly." I tell her, sitting down at the table.

"Ah ah, it's mum now, Harry." Molly reminds me, making me chuckle.

"Sure, that would be nice, _mum_." I repeat myself, changing the ending.

"That's better, Harry." Molly says, giving me a plate with pancakes and bacon.

"Thank you, it looks really good." I tell her, smiling up at her.

-/-/-/-

Draco.

I'm dressed and ready to go. I look fine, but I'm nervous about what is awaiting me. I wish it was Harry that I was going to be facing through all of this, but it isn't. I wonder if he felt a similar nervousness on his wedding day. I've never thought to ask until this moment, and he's off at that dreadful place he calls the burrow.

"You ready?" A girl asks, opening the door on me. All my best men are already out there; I'm the only one dawdling.

"Yes." I tell her, leaving the room while trying to look at least a little excited. Luckily being nervous on your wedding day is the same as being excited, so I don't have to try hard.

"You ready?" One of my best men ask me, I don't even bother to know who they are, they're people Astoria picked out, people she thought were suitable for her perfect wedding day. I nod in response, unsure of what I should say. For once, I'm speechless.

It's starting, the music is playing and all of her bridesmaids, pretty in pink, are walking down the isle. There is not a hair out of place with any of the 5 of them. Astoria appears, on the arm of her father, looking radiant and beautiful. Excited too, as if she couldn't wait to get up the isle. I couldn't either. The faster this was done, the faster it would be over.

"I'm trusting you to keep my princess safe." Astoria's father says, placing her hands in mine.

"You have placed your trust with the right person." I answer, knowing that it is safety that I can provide best, safety from financial harm, that is.

"I know I have." He says, walking over to his seat in the front pew. And now I'm worried, what happens after our planned break up? Here he is intrusting her on me, but then again, this is her plan, not mine.

"Do you, Astoria Greengrass, do you take Draco Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asks, looking Astoria in the eyes, as if to read into her soul to see if she really wants this.

"I do." Astoria asks, with power and defiance in her voice, proving how much she wants this.

"And do you, Draco Malfoy, take Astoria Greengrass as your lawfully wedded wife?" He asks me, with the same soul searching stare.

"I do." I answer, trying to hide the fact that I would rather leave my bride here and run away.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister states, "You may now kiss the bride." He adds, almost like an after thought. Astoria and I move together, pulling each other in a believable lovers kiss. Maybe it's real for Astoria, but it never will be for me.

-/-/-/-

Harry.

I'm taking a real walk for once; I couldn't stay in the house anymore. It was like being away from him was like not having any air to breathe. If there was anything I wanted to know, is how it went, if she'll really keep her promise and allow us to still be together.

I thought of what I could do, as of right now to make this whole situation easier. Maybe telling Ginny would be good, it would hurt her, but in the long run it would be better for her to know sooner than later. Besides, she could be able to find another, someone who really truly loves her, not someone like me, someone who keeps secrets and sleeps with another guy behind her back. But unlike Draco, I decide that he should have a say in what happens, this isn't just about me, it's about us.

'Dearest Draco.

How was the wedding?

I hope you liked it well enough…

I'm considering telling Ginny,

I can't stand the thought of doing this to her any longer.

Please write back.

Love you,

Harry.'

I wrote out, going back to the house to give Molly's owl the note. Hopefully she won't mind that too much.

-/-/-/-

Draco.

It's nearly one in the morning and we're finally leaving the dance hall. Why couldn't we have had just an afternoon ceremony? Things would have been easier, I wouldn't have had to act like the happy groom for as long if we did.

"Where are we going, Astoria?" I ask, for some reason she has decided to make us get in a chauffeured limo.

"It's a secret, Draco." She answers, not even bothering to look over at me. She's changed out of her big beautiful puffy monstrosity of a dress, and is now wearing a black mini-dress. I, on the other hand, am still in my suit, minus the jacket and the tie that I discarded once we got into the car.

"But you know I don't like secrets, just tell me." I whine at her, unhappy enough about the long reception, and the fact that this wedding happened at all. Astoria just smirks at me and looks away, the car stays silent for a while.

"We're going to this pretty muggle hotel for the week." Astoria finally answers, looking over at me, hoping that this was the right choice, probably.

"What's with you and the muggle experience?" I ask, a lot of this has been more muggle than magic.

"Just because you were dating a Muggle, I thought you might like it." She answers, looking slightly hurt. This is why I don't like dating women; it's like walking on glass with them. One wrong move and you get cut.

"It's alright." I reply, allowing us to fall into the awkward silence again.

-/-/-/-

Harry.

I can't seem to sleep, I can't seem to stop thinking on what has happened today, the many what if's that stop me from falling asleep like Ginny. James stirs, giving me a momentary distraction.

"Harry, can you deal with James?" Ginny asks me, covering her ears with her arms at his wailing. I can't blame her; it's way to early to be waking up.

"Dealing with it." I reply, picking him up and taking him downstairs, where I can hopefully not wake up everyone at the Burrow.

"Shhhhh." I tell him, rubbing him on the back, hoping that he'll calm down, and maybe then I could fall asleep. "Shhhhh." I say, bopping up and down, trying to calm him down. I can't imagine having two little baby boys crawling around, crying, anymore. As much work that goes into raising children, they're worth it.

Once I get him to sleep, it's almost three in the morning, and I'm finally tired. Getting back into bed I'm for once that night, able to forget and sleep.

-/-/-/-

I'm sorry if Greengrass isn't Astoria's last name, I googled it and it said it was Greengrass, which in my opinion is a stupid last name…

Also…. I really wanted to at least have some Harry doing dad type stuff. And it is true, babies who are in the one to two ranges tend to cry and take a while to get them to calm down, I remember my dad having to do that with my little brother (whose now nine.)


End file.
